Rose Colored World
by SongSwifteye
Summary: Postseries story. Haruka's instincts are awakening further with each day. Can he save Kantarou from himself? Slight HaruKan, if you want to see it. No more than in the series. Possible spoilers for end of series.


Thank heavens! I thought that I'd never finish this! I kept getting sidetracked, but I finally made myself sit down and finish it. I'm fairly new to the Tactics fandom, and this is my first attempt at writing Haruka and Kan-chan. I'm more familiar with Inuyasha and FullMetal, but I don't think I maimed their characters too much. This fandom needs more love, and I hope that TokyoPop will encourage more fans when they re-release the first manga in April (and, hopefully, they will have restored Sugino and Muu-chan to their proper genders!). Until then, this is a post-series addition (anime, not manga), and I suppose that there are spoilers. Most flashbacks and quotes are directly from the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tactics or any of the characters therein. Sheesh, not even the whole plot belongs to me, I just wanted to pretend that I could tie up some loose ends.

Hope you enjoy!

_A chanting voice…a face obscured by the setting sun…the feeling of terrible inevitability…a vow of pure hatred…a vow of revenge…_

Haruka woke with a start. The dreams had been getting more vivid, the details coming clearer. He could now see the red and white garments, watch the sun glinting in his attacker's silver hair. Tonight, he was even able to make out the grim set of the jaw, lips pronouncing the familiar sounds of Kantarou's sacred chant. The voice was familiar…and yet different. That difference was a glimmer of hope for Haruka's troubled heart. He had not lied to Kantarou. As his memories came back, his instincts would drive him to kill the descendant of his enemy. The fact that Kantarou looked so much like the Ichinomiya that had sealed him made Haruka's battle against his vow of revenge even more difficult. So Haruka searched his dreams, etching every difference into his mind. The smallest detail could be the key to saving Kantarou's life.

"Haruka! Haruka, where are you? Haruka-aaah!"

Ichinomiya Kantarou flapped his long sleeves in annoyance and pouted. Why wouldn't Haruka ever come when he called? They had a client waiting! If this case was interesting, Reiko-san might let him off on the historical essays she'd been piling on lately. Youko and Haruka had gotten together and ganged up on him with his editor's help. At one point, he had found himself actually chained to his writing desk, and even Muu-chan wouldn't release him, although she at least stayed, cooing at him sympathetically. Haruka and Youko ran away swiftly, out of hearing range so he couldn't use their names to order his release. He refused to work under such conditions, and upon his release set about ignoring his "ungrateful houseguests!" except to issue direct orders. This continued for about a day and a half ("A new record," Youko snickered to Haruka before Kan-chan's glare sent her zipping off to do her chores), at which point Reiko-san showed up again and Kantarou begged Haruka to save him.

Kantarou was roused from his thoughts when he banged into something.

"Ah, Haruka," he said, looking up at the Tengu's face, "I've been looking everywhere for you! We're going to be late!"

Not giving the man a chance to protest, the younger man grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out the gate.

"You really shouldn't let your human drag you around like that. It's undignified."

Haruka half-listened as Sugino rattled on. Sitting contentedly on the corner of the highest building he could find, he looked over the city as the last rays of the setting sun glanced off the rooftops before disappearing entirely.

Sugino was startled into silence as Haruka stood.

"I'm leaving," was all he said as he spread his wings and soared away.

"Oni-gui! Oi, Oni-gui, weren't you listen…?" Sugino followed. He probably needed to get Muu-chan away from that sneaky Kantarou anyway.

_"You have too much power, Oni-gui Tengu. I cannot allow you to roam freely…"_

_As the world closed in on him, the rays from the settling sun glanced through silver hair and finally, finally, he was able to look his attacker in the eyes._

_"Ichinomiya. I will kill you for this. I will have my revenge…"_

Would the dreams never stop? Although, it didn't really matter anymore. He had finally seen the man who sealed him away, finally heard the name in his head allowing it to hit home for the first time. Kantarou was the descendant of the Ichinomiya line. Kantarou was the enemy he had sworn to kill all those years ago. Each day that passed, each fragment of his memory revealed, made stilling his hand that much harder. The enemy he had sworn to eliminate and the master, the friend that he had sworn to protect, were one and the same. Which side of himself would win? The Oni-gui Tengu bent on revenge, or Haruka, who would gladly give his life to protect the man who named him? Haruka hated uncertainties. If only there was something he could remember, anything that would allow his current self to be victorious. Something was niggling at the back of his mind, something important, if only he could remember…

"No, Haruka, don't kill him!"

Kantarou's voice brought Haruka back from a precipice, and he looked to his master for his cue.

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, hai, jin, retsu, zai, zen!"

As Kantarou fell into his chanting, Haruka felt something in him jar, and he began to see red. He was vaguely aware of the demonic aura drifting up and away from their opponent, a young man who had been possessed by a demon of avarice, but all he could hear was a soft voice muttering powerful words, powerful enough to restrain a Tengu, even one as strong as he was.

"Haruka?"

Kantarou looked up, concerned when Haruka wasn't responding. His Tengu looked like he was in pain, his hands held protectively over his face.

"Haruka!" Kantarou called, reaching out to the dark haired man. Haruka shuddered away from his touch, drawing back as if burnt. Kantarou's eyes widened and he ducked his head to peer at Haruka's face hidden behind slim white hands. He watched as fangs and claws began to lengthen, and Haruka's pupils contracted to sharp points, staring out at him from mad, white eyes.

"Haruka!" he cried again, stumbling back as the black Tengu lashed out with a snarl. Sparing a desperate glance at the young man behind him who was just now regaining consciousness, Kantarou made a mad dash for the door, skidding around the corner and vanishing into the woods, Haruka close behind in pursuit.

Kantarou dodged and ducked as he ran through the trees, looking desperately for someplace to stop. He knew he couldn't really run from Haruka, nor could he hide. He didn't even want to. It seemed so long ago, but really it wasn't anymore than a few weeks since Haruka had stood before him, fangs bared as he prepared himself to exact his revenge. Only a short time since Kantarou had poured out his heart and soul to his Tengu, his Haruka.

_"I can't…I can't cancel the name bonding. I can't do it…_

_"You're my most important person…_

_"Haruka, do what you wish. If you want to kill me, go ahead…_

_"Haruka."_

Reaching a clearing by the edge of a small pond, Kantarou stopped, bending over to catch his breath. He stood after a moment, shoulders straight and eyes downward, and he began to pray, listening to the tell-tale _whoosh_ of wings brushing through the trees. Calmly, he opened his eyes, looking into the blood-shot gaze of his Tengu.

"Haruka," he murmured, his red eyes filling with tears at what his Haruka had become.

"Haruka, I know that this isn't you. I know that you might go back to being the Haruka I knew as soon as you've been able to kill me, and because of that, I want you to know right now that I forgive you, Haruka. Even if you do kill me, I will never stop caring about you, and you will always…you will always be my most important person. Nothing the Oni-gui Tengu does can change that, Haruka. It has always been you; it will always be you that I see. Please, even if you kill me, remember that, remember Haruka. Remember, I…" Kantarou trailed off, soft eyes filling with tears as he choked on the last words.

It wasn't enough, not this time. Haruka looked out from eyes that were his and yet weren't, feeling an odd detachment from what was going on. However, when he realized that the spear in his hand was pointed at Kantarou – _No! Not Kantarou! I won't let you kill my Kantarou!_ – He worked with a panicked frenzy to find something he could use to regain control. He recalled every word they had said to each other, both joking and deadly serious – _"Kantarou! What have you done with my rice bowl?" "I should stop thinking so much. I will live the way my heart tells me." "Why are we cursed with such a lazy master? He even makes us do his work for him!" "If you can understand that, I'll come back to you…"_ – and finally picked apart his recent dreams, checking everything; hair, clothes, voice, smile, words, eyes…

_That was it!_

His whole body shuddered to a stop, gazing into those beautiful red eyes, turned the color of impure blood in the sunset glow, remembering them glowing like ruby fire in the afternoon sunlight and glinting like blackened garnets under the moon. His dream had finally shown him the eyes of the cursed Ichinomiya who had taken his freedom, the Ichinomiya who was so like Kantarou in so many ways, but his eyes…

Kantarou felt the slightest wave of fear wash over him, before he stamped it quickly down. Haruka was gone, now, but Kantarou would continue to believe in him until death. Struggling not to turn away and cower, he kept his gaze locked with the dark haired man, not even wincing as the spear began its deadly descent. When the spear halted, mere inches away from his face, Kantarou blinked only once, keeping his eyes on Haruka's as if his life depended on it.

"Haruka?" he ventured, not quite sure if his friend was back in control or not. Relieved and smiling, he watched as the deadly claws and fangs receded again, and those beautiful dark eyes were once again trained on his.

"Kantarou."

Not an answer, nor a question, really, simply a confirmation that he had heard, but it spoke volumes to Kantarou.

"Haruka!" Kantarou cried, flinging himself bodily at the Tengu, almost catching him off guard enough to knock the man back into the grass. "I knew you could beat it! I knew you hadn't forgotten me! You did it Haruka!"

He buried his head in Haruka's chest, clinging to him as if he'd never let go. He still jumped, though, when Haruka's arms came around him, pulling him even closer as dark wings folded gently around them both.

"I don't know why I stay with such a foolish master. You probably would've been killed you know," Haruka murmured, as deadpan as he could with his face buried in soft silver hair.

Kantarou grinned at him cheekily.

"Oh, you wouldn't have done it. You just love me too much, Haruka!"

Haruka gave a startled blink as the smaller man hugged him close again, but shrugged it off anyway. Tightening his grip on Kantarou, he spread his wings, taking off in the waning light.

"Tell me, Haruka," Kantarou began, sitting next to the Tengu on a city rooftop as the stars came out, "How did you stop it? How did you regain control at the last minute again? I thought that I looked too much like my ancestor for you to deny your instincts when they tried to kill me?"

Haruka didn't look at him for a long moment, but soon turned and met his eyes.

"Kantarou, did you know your parents?"

Blinking at the odd change of topic, Kantarou shook his head.

"They died when I was very young. Why?"

"Do you happen to know what they looked like?"

Kantarou smiled sadly.

"A little. Everyone told me that I looked just like my grandfather. My silver hair was a trait from my father's side, but I have eyes like my mother. I don't really know what they looked like. They didn't have any pictures, or anything."

He glanced sidelong at his companion, leaning into him for warmth and protection from the brisk evening wind.

"Why do you want to know, Haruka?"

Haruka didn't respond, simply settling his head atop his friend's. It was good to know who he would have to remember in his thoughts from now on. He felt foolish for not noticing it before now, but the Ichinomiya in his dream…eyes glinting in the sunlight hadn't turned the color of fresh blood, or sparkling rubies. Brown – plain, quiet brown – had been the only color blinking at him in those horrible memories. His eyes met Kantarou's again, and he had the most insane urge to grin at the man, who was being downright snuggly ever since the incident this afternoon. He knew that things would be easier from now on though. Kantarou noticed his unusual cheerfulness, but said nothing, merely tilting his head curiously in an adorable fashion that made Haruka almost laugh out loud. It wasn't exactly something that he could explain to Kantarou, the way everything in his world was suddenly tinted red and pink, like looking through rose-colored glasses.

Forgive the corny ending. Reviews of all kinds are welcome, even flames (although they will be skimmed and immediately deleted). Constructive critisism is more than welcome. Thanks for reading!

-Song


End file.
